cosmoteerfandomcom-20200222-history
Modules
There are various modules featured in the game, which grants the player a wide array of possibilities to build a ship. Currently there are 18 different modules available for the player to build a ship. And more are on the way! Each of these modules have a key role. It's quite simple. You can't have a ship moving if there is no power source to power the thrusters, or have cannons fire without an ammo factory. Utility Modules Control Room * Cost: 10,000C * Size: 2x2 * Crew: 1 This module likely is the "Root of the tree". ''The command module, or Control Room is the ship's most important part, along with the Reactor core. If a crew member takes a seat, and the module is powered, the ship becomes capable of executing movement and attack orders. Without this, you pretty much can't build a functioning ship. Reactor Core * Cost: 15,000C * Size: 2x2 Another very important part of a ship. The reactor core produces ''Plasma Batteries to power a ship's subsystems. If a module starts to use up power, crew will move to a nearby Reactor Core to grab a plasma battery, and deliver it to the specific subsystem. Since a reactor core is the "Beating heart" of a ship, it must be well protected. If a ship loses all of its reactors, soon its subsystems will run out of power, making the ship nothing more than a floating space wreck. Upon building your ship, you will see a bar displaying your ship's minimal(red) and recommended(green) energy requirements: Hovering your mouse over the bar will display the amount of units of power for minimal and recommended power. Each Reactor Core provides 8 units of power. You better watch out for this if you want your ship to be efficient. Power Storage * Cost: 2,000C * Size: 2x2 If you're running low on credits, but you need to power systems on other parts of your ship, the Power Supply is your solution. This module acts as a "Storage" for additional plasma batteries. Delivering batteries to the Power Supply is the Crew's secondary task. If all of the ship's systems are powered up, most of the crew will fall into the state of "Nothing have to do here." If this happens, this secondary task triggers, and idle crew members will start to carry batteries to nearby Power Supply storage. If systems in the proximity of a Power Supply start to use up power, crew will carry batteries from there. But be careful. A single Power Supply has a total capacity of 15 batteries, so they're not very useful in powering systems that constantly need power such as the Ion Beam Emitter during firing, or the Shield Generator being continuously pounded. These systems will eat up the batteries very quickly, so think wisely where to place these modules. Defense Armor Block * Cost: 300C * Size: 1x1 * Cost: 600C * Size: 2x1 All ships need some sort of defense. If you can't afford Shield generators armor is always a cheaper option, but it will make your ship heavier. Shield Generator * Cost: 5,000C * Size: 2x3 A powered defense system. The shield generator projects a barrier in an arc in front of itself, absorbing incoming projectiles, defending blocks and systems behind it from taking damage. The Shield Generator starts to consume power slowly the moment it gets powered. Upon taking a hit from a weapon, depending on the damage taken, the shield loses Hit Points in the form of energy, consuming batteries. If a Shield Generator is continuously pounded, and plasma battery delivery by the crew is not fast enough, the shield will turn off. The shield even changes color depending on its current power reserves. A fully powered shield is a blue color, while a completely exhausted shield is a red one. If you want to keep a Shield Generator efficient, make sure to place a Reactor Core nearby. Recommended for larger capital ships. (I will finish soon - A wikia user, 2k17) Point Defense 'Image' * Cost: 1,000C * Size: 1x2 * Range: (200) * Crew: (1) * Damage: 50 to ships, 100 to missiles This is your standard missile defense, now with 2x the Dakka! Featuring bullets that (sometimes) never miss, you won't need 2 or 3 per ship side at all (*hint*)! They do half damage to regular enemy ships, and only attack if you set them to attack + defend or attack mode. They can only shoot down missiles, no other projectiles. Place on the sides most vulnerable to missiles. Weapon Systems Small Laser * Cost: 2,000C * Size: 1x3 * Range: 100 * Damage: 400 * Crew: 1 An energy weapon with moderate rate of fire and damage and high accuracy. With its high tracking speed, the Small Laser is more efficient at attacking faster ships. Also effective at picking off high value subsystems once any shields are down. Electroshock * Cost: 3,000 * Size: 1x4 * Crew: 1 * Range: (?) * Damage: 400 to shield, 200 to hull Depletes the energy of any subsystem it hits. This is the weapon you use to take down those pesky shields. It does around 566 dps to shields, and thus can be used to remove that hard nut, and get to the juicy ship internals. Ion Beam Emitter * Cost: 10,000C * Size: 2x5 * Crew: 2 A devastating energy weapon. The Ion Beam Emitter fires a continuous beam of ion (duh) ''in a fixed direction,'' rapidly consuming energy. To be efficient, a reactor is recommended as its neighbor, or in a maximum distance of 1 block. Aiming this weapon requires rotating the entire ship. Standard Cannon * Cost: 2,000C * Size: 2x2 * Range: 100 * Damage: 1000 * Crew: 1 A standard projectile weapon. The Medium Cannon uses Ammo to fire a projectile. It has a higher rate of fire than the Small Laser, and may start fires if the round makes it past enemy armor and shields. In order for this weapon to operate, an Ammo Factory is required to be on board. When fully loaded, it can fire 7 rounds, having 6 shells stockpiled. Large Cannon * Cost: 6,000C * Size: 3x3 * Range: 130 * Damage: 2400 * Crew: 2 A heavy projectile weapon. The Heavy Cannon uses ammo to fire just like its Medium counterpart. It loads up 4 shells at once to fire a devastating blast. Although it has a slow rate of fire, it has a much greater range than the Medium cannon, and its shells penetrate enemy interiors much more deeply. In order for this weapon to operate, an Ammo Factory is required to be on board. When fully loaded, it can fire 5 rounds, having 16 shells stockpiled. Ammo Factory * Cost: 5,000C * Size: 2x2 The Ammo Factory is the module required for cannons to operate. Upon powering, the factory starts to produce shells, stacking up 12 in total. Crew will automatically carry the ammo to nearby cannons and ammo stockpiles. Crew Crew keeps your ship running. They transport and do everything inside your ship. While building your ship, you will see a bar displaying your ship's minimal (red), and recommended (green) crew requirements: Hovering your mouse over the bar will display the amount of crew for the minimal and recommended amount of crew. You better watch out for this if you want your ship to be efficient. Crew's Bunk * Cost: 250C * Size: 1x2 * Crew provided: 2 A cheaper option for ships with lower crew requirements, or if you need 2-4 crew to meet your ship's recommended crew requirements. Crew's Quarters * Cost: 500C * Size: 2x2 * Crew provided: 6 A larger and more space efficient crew section for bigger ships. Thrusters Maneuvering Jet * Cost: 500C * Size: 1x2 * Thrust: 100 This engine provides minimal thrust. Its main function is to increase a ship's turn rate. Standard Thruster * Cost: 1,500C * Size: 1x3 * Thrust: 200 A medium engine providing a decent amount of thrust. Ideal for smaller fighter craft or for maneuvering larger ships. Large Thruster * Cost: 4,000C * Size: 2x3 * Thrust: 500 A large engine. Useful for both small and large ships, it packs a lot of thrust into a small footprint. Other ship blocks Corridor * Cost: 100C * Size: 1x1 Corridors provide faster travel (compared to plain structure) for crew through the ship. Be careful. If a corridor in a certain part of a ship is too tight traffic jams will occur, slowing all crew moving through it. Structure * Cost: 50C * Size: 1x1 It is extremely cheap, and doesn't provide any protection at all. Crew can walk through as long as there are connecting doors. Door * Cost: 200C A simple sliding door, allowing crew to enter and wander between ship modules. A minimum of ONE door is required for a module to operate. If there is no door on a module, it cannot be accessed by the crew, so it cannot be powered. 'Image' Moving Walkway * Cost: 300C A very useful block for ship sections with critical needs, or to quickly distribute material from a central location. Doubles crew movement speed in the direction of its travel, halves their movement speed if they try to go against its direction of travel. Has no effect on crew speed if they move perpendicular to its direction of travel.